


How Magnus Put His Foot in His Mouth

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (and he totally deserves them), Alpha Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Beta Alec, Bottom Jace, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jace, Jace Feels, Jace Wayland is a Puppy, Jace doesn't think he deserves nice things, Knotting, M/M, Magnus and Alec are nice things, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstanding, Multi, Nesting, Omega Jace, Oral, Polyamory, Protective Clary, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec, Top Magnus, courting, team as pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Somehow, Magnus became the Alpha to a pack of four Shadowhunters and a vampire. He's still a bit unsure how, but that happened and somehow, they all ended up living at his loft. Also unsure how that happened.He does, however, know how he got the most perfect mate - his beta, his love, his Alec.He also knows how he slowly fell for a certain reckless, bratty omega. The problem? Well, Jace goes into heat, Magnus kind of didn't calculate for that and may perhaps accidentally... destroy Jace's nest. But in his defense, how was Magnus supposed to know it was a nest? Now all there is left to do is hope that Alec will a) fix this mess and b) not tear Magnus into shreds for upsetting Jace...





	

Malace || Shadowhunters || How Magnus Put His Foot in His Mouth || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: How Magnus Put His Foot in His Mouth – And Gained an Omega That Way

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: threesome, shounen-ai, ABO-verse, heat, hurt/comfort, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, mpreg (mentioned), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairing: Simon/Isabelle/Clary

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fairchild, Simon Lewis

Summary: Magnus Bane is a generous warlock and alpha. So when his beta's parabatai needs a place to live, Magnus opens his den to Jace Wayland. He had not taken into account that the other Shadowhunter was an omega. When Jace goes into heat, Magnus starts to realize the entire extend of things, because he might also want the blonde omega as much as Alec wants Jace.

**How Magnus Put His Foot in His Mouth**

_And Gained an Omega That Way_

Magnus Bane was, for what felt like the first time in his life, a completely happy alpha.

All Seelies, Downworlders and Shadowhunters presented in their sixteenth year of life as one of three secondary genders – the dominant alphas, the submissive omegas, or a balancing beta. And werewolves were not the only ones to form packs. It was only natural to seek a pack, form bonds and a mismatched family of their own. May it be a vampire's coven, the Shadowhunters' Institutes, or the warlocks answering to their High Warlock. Magnus had been a strong alpha for many, many years. He had been _the_ Alpha – the leader – for many, many years now, as the High Warlock. And while he felt responsible for the warlocks in his pack, felt personally connected to them, he had never had a _familial pack_. Had never had that before now.

It had all started with Clary Fairchild. She had pushed Magnus right into this whole mess. Well, technically it had most likely started with Jocelyn Fairchild, but let's not go back that far. Clary, on her relentless search for the truth and for her mother, had introduced Magnus to his familial pack. As an immortal orphan, he had never experienced family before meeting them.

Clary Fairchild, the stubborn, fiery and inexperienced Shadowhunter.

Simon Lewis, the awkward fledgeling vampire in need of a mentor and guide.

Isabelle Lightwood, the fierce, strong and delightfully wicked Shadowhunter.

And the most important one. Magnus' precious beta. His precious mate. Alexander Lightwood, the bow-and-arrow wielding, strong, clever, pretty, gentle and amazing Shadowhunter who had come into Magnus' life and swept him off his feet and stole his heart in an instance.

It had been instantly for Magnus, the moment he laid eyes on Alec, his broken shattered heart seemed to come back to life. Magnus knew he had found his One. His mate. The beta to complete him, to give him the kind of happiness he had always craved and never gotten.

There was only one problem and that was the sixth member of their little familial pack. One extremely stubborn, ridiculous, short-tempered, reckless Shadowhunter named Jace Wayland. Or Lightwood. Or Morgenstern. Or now Fairchild? It was ridiculously hard to keep up with Jace's family-status, really. Alas, the problem at hand was that Alec was deeply and insanely in love with Jace. Had been for years. Had been in denial about it for years.

Magnus wasn't entirely sure which part it had been. The fact that Jace was a guy? That Jace had been taken in by Alec's parents? The fact that Jace Wayland might just be the most sought-out omega of the Shadowhunters-world...? Was it nervousness, fear? Magnus didn't quite know.

Lydia had been a safe choice. A nice, down-to-Earth female beta.

She wasn't what Alec _wanted_ or deserved. And at the same time, Alec wasn't what Lydia wanted or deserved. In Magnus' humble opinion, no one should just settle down out of comfort.

He was glad that he had managed to convince Alec that the pretty beta should chase what he wanted. He was also glad that he happened to be that something. At least partially. He knew that he fascinated Alec, that Alexander liked him, very much. But he was also not disillusioned about Alec's feelings for Jace. Those would not just fade over night, especially not with how messy things had turned out later on and unfolded before them. But one thing at a time.

Magnus was a strong alpha. And somehow, over the whole ordeal of tracking down and finding Jocelyn Fairchild, the six of them had formed a strong team, a strong alliance – and a strong pack. Granted, Magnus' courting of Alec had been less than conventional and everything had been a mess, but in the end, they had sealed their matebond. Alec wanted to move on, wanted to find happiness for himself. And Alec was falling hard for Magnus. Something that had happened way faster for Magnus, but he was patient enough to wait for Alec's feelings to develop the same depth.

Their small pack of six consisted of two alphas, Magnus and Simon, two betas, Isabelle and Alec, and two omegas, Jace and Clary. Magnus had easily taken over as the pack's Alpha, considering that Simon was still so new to this and couldn't even handle himself too well.

Magnus had _thought_ things were on the right way to happiness when he had found Alec and started courting him and Alec had been open to them becoming mates, to moving on from Jace. Then they had found Jocelyn and only seemed to need the White Book to break the spell.

But of course, that was when things had to get complicated and hard. Because, what else?

Valentine's men threatened them and Jace? He left with his father, making the lunatic promise not to hurt them. Magnus' heart ached just a little as he watched them, watched the exchange between Clary and Jace. Jace was afraid he was like his father? No. No, not one bit. Valentine would have never sacrificed himself for _anyone_. Magnus understood a little better why Alec loved the blonde.

Of course, Jace's disappearance put a strain on absolutely everything – including the still _very_ fresh and delicate relationship between Alec and Magnus. Alec blamed himself, blamed himself for not being able to save his parabatai. But there was something else, something that Magnus could clearly hear underneath it – Alec blamed himself for not being able to save his omega.

"I'm... sorry I took it out on you, Magnus. I know you tried. You tried finding him, you helped me and... I just... Ever since he moved in with us, I felt responsible for him. With mom and dad off to Idris so often, we never really... had an alpha before. _I_ never really had an alpha in my life before. I've always been their protector – Jace and Izzy and Max. I'm sorry."

And yes, it was entirely impossible to stay mad at Alexander Lightwood. Not when the beta used the puppy-eyes on Magnus and looked just so sorry. Of course did Magnus forgive him. He knew why Alec was worried – and he knew Alec had every right to be worried too. Jace was _not_ safe with Valentine and with every hour that passed without them saving the blonde, even Magnus grew restless himself, really. He wanted to save Jace for Alec, for Clary, for Isabelle, _for their pack_.

And yet saving Jace was not enough. Nothing seemed to ever be enough around here.

No, the Clave in their unfathomable wisdom, decided to lock Jace up – after the Shadowhunter had risked himself to save his friends, had endured what Magnus suspected was not exactly a tea party with daddy dearest considering all the blood and wounds all over the omega once he was recovered. There was no way that Jace had willingly enjoyed his time with Valentine. There was an instinctual protective surge when Magnus saw Jace, covered in cuts and bruises, and he wanted to chalk it up to the fact that Jace was pack. He knew it was more, deep down.

Knew Jace was not just pretty, he was also a very special kind of omega. The stubborn, strong-willed kind. Magnus had tried blaming the slowly forming matebond he had with Alec for this, that he was experiencing Alec's feelings, but he was also aware that he was growing fond of Jace all on his own. The rational part of his brain told him that this was perfectly fine. Triads were not just rather normal, they were often sought out – an alpha, a beta and an omega sharing a matebond was seen as downright prestigious. Magnus knew it was what would make Alec happy, but so far Magnus had refrained from offering or mentioning any such thing because he hadn't been sure of his own feelings regarding the self-centered, reckless, loud-mouthed omega.

Things seemed to happen all at once, or in an order that escaped Magnus at this point. He distinctively remembered living all alone in his loft, doing so for many years, and then, suddenly, one day, he had a pack and he had said pack living in his loft.

Okay, so it hadn't happened all at once, he knew that. But it _felt_ like that.

Simon found himself rather homeless, afraid to hurt his mother and sister since he could not control his hunger yet. He had contemplated going to Luke Garroway, but it completely escaped Magnus to see where there was anything sane or logical in having a young vampire go and live with hostile werewolves of whom only the Alpha really wanted him around anyway and all others had already threatened various degrees of violence. No. Magnus had done it before; taking in a fledgeling vampire in need of guidance. So he did it again and offered Simon a spare-room in the loft.

Next had been an exasperated and heartbroken Clary. With the Clave looming about in the form of Victor Aldertree, with most of the Shadowhunters at the Institute not seeing Clary as her own person but as the daughter of Valentine and with the aftermath of her mother's untimely death, she sought out some place that was safe and that could be home – and Magnus was willing to offer.

Isabelle and Alexander were a slightly different matter. Officially, neither of them had moved into the loft. Inofficially, they were both already living at the loft. Especially when Maryse was around the Institute, Isabelle seemed to spend as much time as physically possible at the loft. And Alec, after him and Magnus finally sealed their matebond, only left for official business too.

And then there was Jace Wayland.

Jace, who one day, suddenly stood in Magnus' doorway, shifting nervously and ducking his head a little as he tried to sound cocky and self-assured while asking if Magnus had another spare-room. Jace, who had been the epitome of a stray, lost little puppy looking for shelter. Jace, who had been nothing more than a beat-down and kicked-out omega in need of a _pack_. His pack.

Which, finally, brings us all back to the now.

Magnus Bane was, for what felt like the first time in his life, a happy alpha.

He had the prettiest beta as his mate, he had a pack he cherished and cared for and shared a den with and he might or might not have a pretty omega he was contemplating to court for his own sake and for the sake of his pretty beta. Okay, that last part was a lie, he wasn't just contemplating it. He had plans. Solid plans. He saw the way Alec looked at Jace, had seen it from the beginning but now that Alec and Magnus were actual mates, had a sealed and unbreakable bond, he had gained a new perspective on things. He had also gained a new perspective on things when Jace had moved in.

He didn't know what exactly the blonde had been through – and horrifyingly enough, no one else in the pack knew either – but they all knew it had not been good. They knew Jace had nightmares, nearly every night. And only 'nearly' because the blonde actually just skipped a couple nights every now and again to just not sleep. They had all seen the injuries on Jace's body when he had first been freed. They had also heard Clary's retelling of how she had saved Jace. How he had first tried to kill her, thinking her to be Valentine. Valentine had, quite clearly, tortured Jace not just on a physical level but also on a mental one. It would downright go against Magnus' instincts as an alpha to not feel protective there. The pack tried to work together to comfort Jace, but comforting Jace Wayland and making _him_ talk about his own feelings made Magnus' ordeal of courting and bonding with Alec look like a walk in the park. Damn those emotionally constipated Shadowhunters.

And Magnus knew that there was no way him and Alec could start courting Jace if the omega didn't even trust them enough to talk about his feelings. But Magnus and Alec would. They would court the omega. It was something the two of them had talked about in soft voices as the two of them had spent their first night together, had freshly sealed their matebond. They knew their relationship was meant to last – and matebonds were forever. They had enjoyed the afterglow of a sealed bond when Magnus had decided it to be a good time to bring up the topic.

"I... wanted to talk to you about Jace...", started Magnus slowly.

He had one arm wrapped around Alec's shoulders, gently caressing Alec's messy hair. The Shadowhunter was laying sprawled out half on top of Magnus, using the alpha's chest as a pillow. Alec grunted softly and cracked one eye open to look up at Magnus.

"I know he's sloppy. I'll tell him _again_ to not let his stuff lay around everywhere. You should have heard how often mother reprimanded him about this – omegas are supposed to be tidy and all."

"It's not about his habits of leaving his clothes all over the loft", chuckled Magnus. "Or that he _never_ cleans the kitchen up after he bakes or cooks. I really don't mind that, since it involves getting food and cookies. He's a good cook."

"Yeah, that's probably the only omega trade he actually _has_ ", snorted Alec amused.

Magnus chuckled and caressed Alec's side gently, making the beta shudder. "That's what I wanted to talk about, Alexander. He's an omega. He's the omega you had dreamed of spending your life with."

"I dreamed no such thing", protested Alec irritated and flustered. "And I think that after sealing the matebond is a bit late to voice any concerns about me having doubts in our relationship."

"No", growled Magnus and shook his head, pulling Alec just a little closer. "I don't have any doubts in you and your feelings for me, Alexander. What I want is... for him to be ours, darling. I know you still want him, I can see it in the way you look at him. And that is perfectly fine, Alexander."

"...How so?", asked Alec doubtfully, looking at Magnus nearly anxiously.

"What do you know about triads?", inquired Magnus bluntly.

The way Alec's face lit up and the beta sat up straighter told Magnus that Alec knew where this was going. "They're respected among Shadowhunters, like with most races. But they're also rare. It's incredibly rare to find a beta, and alpha _and_ an omega to fit together... And you... You think you and I would stand a chance at... courting Jace into being _our_ omega...?"

"Stand a chance?", asked Magnus ridiculed. "Have you seen us? Now who wouldn't want all of that? And... honestly, I don't think that Jace will ever find anyone to love him the way you love him. Oh, you're delectable when you blush, darling."

Alec glared up at his alpha in utter irritation. "And how do you propose we court him?"

"I genuinely don't think we'll be very successful if we can't manage to make him trust us", admitted Magnus thoughtfully. "He needs to come to us."

Alec sighed, but he also nodded. He knew that even though Magnus had nudged him, in the end it had been Alec's decision to chase what he wanted. He had learned to trust Magnus, opened up about things he had never dared to voice aloud. Alec knew he had most of Jace's trust already. Not all of it, because Jace had still not said a single sentence about his time with Valentine.

"You're right", agreed Alec gently.

/break\

Magnus was tired as he returned home late in the afternoon. He had to attend some High Warlock business and had left rather early in the morning – even Alec had still been asleep and that was rare. But with Valentine targeting warlocks, Magnus as the High Warlock had a lot to do. He offered a small smile to Simon and Clary, who were laying curled together on the couch. Those two were quite adorable and Magnus was glad they had finally worked it out.

"Where are the others?", asked Magnus in passing.

"Izzy and Alec left for the Institute", replied Clary, chin resting on Simon's shoulder. "Jace is in his room, I think. He hasn't been feeling too well."

"Or he's grown tired of the _Vampire Diaries_ marathon", offered Simon with a grin.

Magnus chuckled a little and shook his head. Simon and Clary have been doing their darn best to introduce Jace, Alec and Isabelle to as much pop-culture as humanly possible. It was honestly quite amusing to watch and Magnus suspected that Alec had a bit of a crush on Oliver Queen since their week-long _Arrow_ / _Flash_ marathon. After all the hours intensely spent on trying to find Valentine and save the world, it was nice to just crash on the couch together and mindlessly watch TV.

"Wonderful. I think I'll be taking a nap until Alexander returns", declared Magnus.

He headed straight to their shared bedroom and paused in front of the bed, an amused smile on his lips. Normally, Magnus was the last one out of their bed and he always made it with a lazy snap of his fingers. Today, he had been out and about before Alexander and it seemed the beta hadn't cared to make the bed, or he had been in too much of a hurry to do so. The pillows and blankets were thrown together on the center of the bed and what looked like half their closet was thrown on top of them. Had Alec been desperate to find the right outfit today? Yes, it really was hard to pick the right black, tight shirt out of the mass. Shaking his head a little, Magnus snapped his fingers and made the mess disappear, zapping the clothes back into the closet and the bed made.

"What a horrible mess", muttered Magnus fondly beneath his breath.

There was a high-pitched whine coming from behind Magnus, followed by a soft thudding sound. Magnus turned around to find Jace standing in the doorway. At the blonde's feet laid two large pillows that Jace had presumably just been carrying in here from his own room. Magnus curled his nose at the vinegar-like scent of upset omega. And then Jace was out of the room, leaving Magnus alone with the two pillows. Very confused, Magnus walked over to pick the two pillows up. He blinked curiously at the scent coming off the pillows in waves. Milk, honey and strawberries. That was Jace's scent, yes, so no surprise there. But the honey was _so_ prominent and all consuming. Jace had never smelt that sweet before, it made Magnus' mouth water. The warlock's eyes widened. Heat. That was the unmistakable scent of an omega's oncoming heat. Oh dear. Worried, Magnus headed out and after Jace, though he was not the first to do so. The scent of upset omega had reached the living room and Clary had already made her way into her brother's room.

"Jace? What's wrong?", asked Clary concerned.

Magnus stayed outside the room, watching through the slightly opened door how Clary sat down next to Jace on the bed, resting a gentle hand on Jace's upper arm. Jace looked... miserable, to put it lightly. And a bad feeling in the pit of Magnus' stomach told him it was _his_ fault.

"...He called it a horrible mess", whispered Jace softly.

"Who called what a horrible mess?", inquired Clary gently. "What's wrong?"

"I'm... My heat's coming up", groaned Jace, sounding frustrated as he curled together tightly. "So I started... building my nest. And... Magnus found it and destroyed it and called it a horrible mess."

"That doesn't sound like Magnus", whispered Clary clearly surprised.

Magnus felt himself smile just faintly at the biscuit's trust in him. But the faint smile died a fast death at the realization that yes, he had done something very, very bad by accident.

"Really?", asked Jace sarcastically. "You know as well as I do that Magnus barely tolerates me because I'm Alec's parabatai. Besides, if he had an omega, his omega would probably only build nests out of the fanciest stuff, like pillows out of silk and satin and whatever kind of material that I probably don't even know the names of. So _of course_ was my nest not up to his standards. Everything has to be perfect for Magnus. Have you met the guy? You're literally living in his apartment and everything here is perfect. Everything about him is perfect. Why would he accept some sloppy, messy nest...? But... I... would have improved it, you know? It... wasn't finished yet."

Magnus' heart positively _ached_. He had to admit, he was a perfectionist. He loved pretty and perfect things, as could be seen in his choice of mate(s). But for an alpha to tell an omega that their nest wasn't worthy? To destroy an omega's nest, that short before their heat? Honestly, Magnus could be glad that Jace hadn't entirely fled the den. It was really only one step from openly kicking someone off the pack. Which was the last thing Magnus wanted.

"I'm... I'm sure it was a misunderstanding?", offered Clary, sounding a little helpless. "What... were you even doing in his room, Jace? I mean, why didn't you build your nest in _your_ room...?"

Now that, Magnus would love to hear. Jace made another high-pitched little sound that was far too close to a sob and that called to every fiber in the alpha's body to go in there and scoop the omega up in a safe, comforting hug, to shield him from what had made him cry. Which was a bit of a problem considering that Magnus was the cause of this mess.

"I...", started Jace, clearly embarrassed. "I _always_ build my nests in Alec's room. With how many unmated alphas there are in the Institute, I... I always went to Alec during my heats because he... He's always there to protect me when I need him the most. I _hate_ being so... vulnerable and weak. I hate it so much, it makes me feel so _pathetic_ , but Alec's always been there for me. I kind of... spaced out on the fact that Alec has his own mate now. I just... went there on... instincts..."

Clary heaved a sigh, caressing Jace's hair. Magnus groaned softly to himself, rubbing his face.

"Man, you _really_ screwed up", whispered Simon next to him, patting Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus leveled a glare at the vampire who had sneaked up on him while he had been busy eavesdropping. He could hear Jace groaning rather pitifully in his bedroom. It was painful to see the normally so cocky and loud blonde reduced to such an insecure mess. Magnus knew that was mainly his fault; insulting an omega's nest and making him feel inferior and like a failure during the most vulnerable time for an omega... Magnus made a face. Alec was going to _tear him to shreds_. Okay. Magnus needed a plan and he needed it fast. He also needed to ignore his first instinct.

His first instinct was to walk in there, coo at Jace and curl around him. Assure the blonde that _any_ nest he was willing to build in Magnus' territory – his _bed_ , at that – was absolutely and utterly perfect, even if Jace had built it out of old newspapers.

Magnus' need to surround himself with pretty, precious and perfect things didn't so much root from him having high standards, but from him coming from nothing. A poor, lonely orphan with nothing of value that belonged to him. He had worked _hard_ to achieve what he now had and he might have enjoyed the finer things in life to make up for how empty and lonely his life had still felt, prior to finding his mate and forming this pack.

What Jace said was true, of course. Magnus' omega would only build nests made out of the finest, softest, most expensive materials. But that wasn't because of Magnus' own aesthetics. It was because Magnus wanted only the best for those he loved. Nothing less, so Magnus might just be able to show just how much they meant to him.

Taking a shaky breath and straightening his back to gather all his courage, Magnus stepped up to the bedroom. He gently pushed the door further open and entered. While Jace curled up tighter around Clary, the redhead offered Magnus a weary look. One wrong step, she'd be at his throat. Magnus didn't hold it against her, it was pure instinct. Jace was her brother and he was hurting.

"Jonathan", greeted Magnus softly but with his usual flourish. "You're right. Your nest wasn't good enough. But _not_ for me. It wasn't good enough for _you_." Magnus slowly leaned down and with a wave of his hand, he made the softest, fluffiest pillow ever appear on the bed in front of him. "Because you deserve only the best, right? So there are many more of those and only the best kind of silk waiting for you in my room. You could... You could just go back and return to building?"

He knew it was a _far shot_. As mentioned before, Magnus could be glad that Jace hadn't entirely fled the den. But for Jace to return and build another nest where a very stupid alpha had just destroyed his last nest. Magnus gritted his teeth as he sat there and waited.

"...Okay?", said Jace, sounding uncharacteristically small.

Magnus blinked surprised as Jace took the offered pillow and hugged it close before he hesitantly climbed off the bed. Well, apparently Magnus had really underestimated how much Jace already did trust him. That Jace hadn't left, that Jace actually accepted Magnus' words and not just agreed to build a new nest in the den, but _in Magnus' bedroom_. The alpha made a mental note that he should really have a serious conversation with Jace as soon as the blonde would be up to it again. Just as Magnus wanted to get up from his kneeling position in front of the bed to leave the room, he was stopped by Clary. The redheaded omega held onto Magnus' upper arm, eyes intense.

"Magnus. You know I'm grateful for everything you have done for me and my mother and I see you as a very good friend", started Clary gently. "But if you _ever_ make my brother cry again, I will hurt you so badly, you will _wish_ for Valentine's captivity."

"Fair enough, biscuit", conceded Magnus. "But I didn't mean to hurt him, for what it's worth."

She let go of him wearily, nodding slowly. Magnus sighed and prepared his next move.

/break\

Alec's temper and patient had been tested. The mere presence of Victor 'let's sacrifice Jace and then throw him into the dungeon and then kick him out' Aldertree alone was already testing all of Alec's restraints. It was one of the main reasons Alec spent as much time as possible in Magnus' loft. The other reason being that, well, it was _Magnus'_ and that his pack was living there. But additionally to Victor Aldertree, Maryse had taken residence in the Institute again.

Things had been said that Alec could _not_ forgive. Not that easily, maybe never. When Jace had still been missing, after he had been taken by Valentine, when he had sacrificed himself to save them, Maryse had said things no mother ever should. No level of stress – work or private – would ever be an excuse for the things she had told Alec. To cut his losses, that taking in Jace had been a mistake. The clarity with which she had spoken, the calmness – it had _not_ been something said hastily and in anger. It had been something thought through. And just because Alec had for more than brotherly feelings for Jace didn't mean he thought that Jace shouldn't see the Lightwoods as his family.

That Maryse had allowed _Maxie_ of all people to overhear such things and to hear it often enough so the young child would actually adapt this kind of mindset and say such things to Jace's face? That Jace had to _hear_ them? There were no excuses for it. No sad sob-story could shake the great distaste Alec felt on Jace's behalf dissolve any time soon. Sorry just didn't cut it there.

And Isabelle? Well, she had always stood on edge with their mother, so she was not pleased by all of this either. Pissed was the word Alec was looking for. Which meant both Alec and Isabelle were more than happy to return _home_ and to their pack and to their partners.

It had taken Alec _a lot_ of adjusting. Really, very much time to adjust. The vampire, Alec had a hard time arguing about because, well, his own mate was a Downworlder too after all. It had been Clary that Alec had a bit more of a problem with. Or used to. Was it very strange that Alec killing Clary's mom was what it took for the two of them to get along? The thought twisted his stomach. He had gotten better, after certain pack members had urged him to find someone to talk to about this – because yes, hallucinations were one thing. But they had made Clary overly emotional and screechy, they had made Jace violent and... they had made Alec suicidal. There was only so much one could blame on the hallucinations. Being at fault for someone's death – for the death of Clary's and Jace's _mother_ – was eating away on him. Magnus knew a warlock who was a psychiatrist as her day job and Alec had unwillingly agreed at first because of his alpha's concerns. It helped. Much to Alec's surprise, it was actually helping him deal with things. Not just with Jocelyn's death, also with his long-time suppressed homosexuality, with the feelings for his parabatai who was supposed to be his brother. He found himself actually glad to have listened to Magnus' plea.

Him and Clary were actually getting along moderately well at this point. The reveal that she was Jace's sister and not a possible love rival for Alec had helped in that department too, of course.

Then there was the fact that Clary and Simon had helped Isabelle through her addiction. Alec was ashamed that he hadn't been the first one to notice, but he had been so inside his own head with his guilt about Jocelyn, he hadn't noticed his sister's addiction to vampire venom. Yes, the entire pack had worked together to help Isabelle through the worst patch of withdrawals, but Alec knew that Clary and Simon had spent a particularly large amount of time curled around Isabelle, holding her and doing their best to distract her from the pains and the needs until she was over the worst.

Alec was still a little skeptical that Isabelle was now dating _a vampire_ , but to his credit, Simon was doing a pretty good job controlling his hunger. It helped that Magnus' fridge always held a fresh blood-bag for a hungry vampire. So yes, deep down Alec knew that Clary and Simon were good for Isabelle and that Isabelle cared deeply for them – she had done so ever since the duo had entered their lives. It was still hard for the protective big brother to let go.

"Ah, my two favorites", said Isabelle, voice practically a purr.

As soon as they were inside the apartment, she made a beeline for Simon, who sat on the couch. The vampire looked happy and flustered as Isabelle, with her zero percent of feeling any shame at all, basically rubbed against him and stole a kiss. She wanted to reach out for Clary next, but the redhead had gotten up as soon as the Lightwood siblings had entered the room. Alec frowned doubtfully as the ginger came straight for him with a solemn expression on her face. Yes, he was barely-nearly-fully over the fear that she would scream at him and demand for him to leave because he had killed her mother, but really with that serious expression on her face? He didn't know what else he was supposed to _think_ here, so he just stood stiff and waited.

"Alec", whispered Clary firmly, locking eyes with him. "Your mate is on probation."

"...What?", asked Alec a bit stunned, blinking slowly.

Okay, so him and Clary were getting along relatively well, but Alec did not feel too pleased that she dared talk about his mate like that. For her own sake, he hoped the next thing out of her mouth made _a lot_ of sense. Because even though betas were seen as the least threatening of the secondary genders, they could be damn fierce if someone threatened their mates.

"Magnus. He made my brother cry. I told him he'll be in trouble if that happens again, but... considering you're about as protective of Jace as I am and you have more control over Magnus, I thought you should know. So you can make sure it doesn't happen again", replied Clary.

And okay. She officially stopped making any sense at all. There was no way Magnus would make Jace _cry_. Making Jace cry in itself was already pretty hard and Alec had seen it only very rarely. And even though Magnus _sometimes_ lapsed, like when he allowed Camille the leech to kiss him, Alec was pretty sure that Magnus wouldn't somehow upset Jace like that.

"Magnus", stated Alec rather firmly as he headed toward the kitchen where he saw his mate.

"Ah. Darling. You're already home", greeted Magnus with a pleased smile.

He reached out and pulled Alec up against his chest and kissed him rather passionately. Alec raised one suspicious eyebrow. Magnus was only ever that overly enthusiastic when he felt like he should make up for something. Alec let his eyes wander over the kitchen. Sandwiches. Different kinds and with the crust cut off. And... was that a soup on the stove? Was Magnus cooking soup? And tea?

"...Okay. What did I miss?", asked Alec. "Clary just told me you're on 'probation', because you made Jace cry. I have a hard time believing that, but everything here looks... suspicious."

"I might have made a grave mistake. By accident", admitted Magnus.

"Elaborate", prompted Alec, arms crossed over his chest in a judgmental way.

"You see, I came home late and exhausted", started Magnus while stirring the soup. "And our room was quite the mess. I thought _you_ had left it that way, in a haste to get to the Institute. So I used my magic to clean it up. Which Jace saw and... misinterpreted. Turns out he was... building a nest, in our bed. And I accidentally destroyed it. Now, you _know_ I would not have done such a thing had I known it was a nest! I didn't even know his heat was coming up. Much less that he'd chose _our_ bed to build his nest in. How could I have possibly known?"

Alec underwent a couple of emotions. There was irritation, because this was about upsetting Jace. Then there was understanding, because even _Alec_ had forgotten that Jace's heat was coming up and Magnus really had virtually no way of knowing that Jace would come to Alec's – their – room to build his nest. If he was being honest, Alec was actually _surprised_ that Jace had come, what with Alec now sharing a room with Magnus. Somehow, Alec had failed to take into account how much his matebond with Magnus might affect Jace. The thought sent a pang through Alec's heart. Jace had always been his top priority. And the _one_ time he had prioritized himself above all else – by getting a mate, by finding requited love – and he had ended up allowing Jace to get hurt. The last emotion Alec went through, after the just mentioned guilt, was compassion. Alec knew Magnus had been serious about courting Jace. There was no way Magnus had meant to hurt Jace. Not that Alec thought Magnus would have intentionally hurt Jace in that way, even if he would think him a threat to his matebond with Alec. Because Magnus was not a vindictive, bad person.

"I know", whispered Alec gently, resting his forehead against Magnus'. "Okay. What happened next? I know you didn't mean to hurt him, but..."

"I offered him softer, finer pillows and asked him if he wished to rebuild his nest", replied Magnus, filling the soup into a bowl and putting the bowl onto the tray with the tea and sandwiches. "That had been about half an hour ago. I wanted to wait until you returned home before checking on him. I made him food. I... hope that might help sooth him?"

"And he was really crying? _Crying_?", asked Alec concerned as he followed Magnus.

"I heard sobbing. His eyes were a little puffy...", muttered Magnus, looking very guilty.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know", assured Alec gently, nudging his mate.

Magnus just sighed. It didn't change that it had happened, after all. Or that Magnus now had to work even harder to regain the trust he had apparently somehow gained in the first place. They knocked gently as they reached their own bedroom. Carefully, Alec opened the door and peeked in.

"Jace?", asked the archer softly.

"Alec", said Jace, sounding relieved and happy as he turned toward the door.

A small smile tugged on Alec's lips as he opened the door fully and entered. He spread his arms in invitation, knowing how touch-starved and cuddly Jace got whenever his heat was due. Which he should have noticed in the past couple days, when Jace would lay either curled around Clary protectively, or try snuggling up to Alec's not by Magnus occupied side. Jace practically fled into Alec's embrace, arms tightly around the beta as he buried his face in Alec's chest. Heaving a relieved sigh, Alec buried his nose in Jace's hair, taking in the honey-heavy scent of the omega.

"Sh, it's alright", whispered Alec gently. "Magnus... Magnus said you were building your nest here. He _didn't_ mean to destroy it, Jace. He really didn't. Did you... rebuild it?"

"I forgot, Alec", muttered Jace, clearly embarrassed. "It's just, I always come to you. So I just did. I... I shouldn't have just like that. It's... Magnus' room."

"And it is also Alexander's room and you are _very_ welcomed, if this is the place where you feel safe, because that is the _only_ thing that's important about all of that", assured Magnus softly.

Jace hesitated and paused, watching Magnus wearily as the warlock put the tray down on the nightstand. Alec kept his arms tightly around Jace's waist as they turned to look at the bed. Apparently, Jace had rebuilt the nest. Pillows served as walls around the bed, covered in blankets of all sorts. Blankets and clothes. More specifically, Magnus' and Alec's clothes. It was larger than any nest Jace had ever built, but then again, Magnus' bed was larger than Alec's used to be. Jace went stiff in Alec's arms as he watched Magnus.

"Is it... okay...?", asked Jace in a small voice.

Alec blinked a couple of times. That was so not Jace, not even Jace in heat. Had having his nest destroyed really made Jace that insecure...? Alec knew, of course, that an omega's nest was something no one should mess with. It was one of the first things they had learned in health class. Not to touch or disturb an omega's nest, best not even come close to it without the omega's permission. That the nest was meant to be the safe haven of an omega during their most vulnerable times. It figured that taking away or messing with that safety would mess with the omega.

To hear the omega _ask_ if his nest was okay...? Alec didn't really know what to do with that. And neither did Magnus, considering the startled look on the warlock's face.

"I... oh, honey, it's a _beautiful_ nest. It's perfect", assured Magnus in a very gentle voice.

Jace perked up a little, though he still looked weary. Sighing a little, Alec let go of the omega, prompting a displeased cooing sound from Jace that left the blonde looking utterly embarrassed. Jace wasn't one to voice what he wanted, but when he was in heat, his body took over voicing it for him and Jace was utterly not okay with that. Alec turned toward the closet and returned with a pair of sweat-pants and one of his largest hoodies. Putting the clothes on the bed for a moment, Alec gently but firmly nudged Jace and pulled the blonde's tight black shirt off him. Jace obediently allowed Alec to re-dress him, even when the beta unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them off.

Magnus all the while was trying very hard not to think about how nice it looked when Alec was undressing Jace. The fact that Jace's sweet, alluring scent was filling the entire room was not helping him any, but the last thing he needed was to spot a hard-on right now when they were in the middle of coaxing the blonde out again. Jace looked pleased and also ridiculously cute in Alec's clothes, the hoodie way too large. It made Magnus smile softly.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I made you some... snacks", offered Magnus once Jace was dressed (and fidgeting with the too long sleeves of the hoodie, which was just endearing). "I seem to remember that omegas in heat don't exactly have the... time or focus to eat, so it's better to stoke up some before the heat hits full-force, right?"

"Right", confirmed Alec. "It's such a pain to make him eat during his heat."

Magnus raised both his eyebrows. The whole matter of Jace's heats was maybe something Alec could have brought up before. Alec offered a slightly sheepish grin as he gently guided Jace over to the nest. Jace searched Magnus' face wearily before climbing into the pillow fortress. He sat down in the center, legs pulled up against his chest. First, he stared over at Alec longingly, then at the food on the nightstand, licking his lips slowly. While Alec climbed in on Jace's left side, Magnus handed the beta the tray of food. Alec offered a smile as he took the tray.

"Is there anything else you need?", asked Magnus, pathetically desperate to redeem himself.

And okay, so maybe the hormones Jace was emitting all over the bedroom were also not helpful with Magnus' state of mind, because literally the only things on Magnus' mind at the moment were for one, how utterly perfect Alec and Jace looked together like that and secondly, how Magnus really, really, _really_ wanted to please the omega and make him happy.

Jace made a keening sound, staring at Magnus in confusion as he pressed up closer to Alec. Magnus didn't really understand. Jace just pressed himself even more against Alec, which confused Magnus considering how much space there was inside the nest, so why... Oh.

"Do you... want me to join you?", asked Magnus surprised, motioning at the nest.

Jace looked at him confused and nodded. Magnus didn't waste a second before climbing onto the bed on Jace's other side. Jace tilted his head and relaxed some as he settled in more comfortably between the two of them. Alec gently prodded Jace to eat first the soup and then at least some of the sandwiches on the plate. Magnus stuck to watching curiously.

"M tired, Alec...", yawned Jace as he finished his third sandwich.

"Then how about a nap, Jace?", suggested Alec gently, putting the tray aside.

"Mhmh...", mumbled Jace in agreement as his eyes slid shut.

Alec maneuvered them a little until Jace could properly lay and sleep more comfortably, using Alec's chest as a pillow. Magnus was still watching, with bright golden eyes.

"Our puppy's heats", prompted Magnus without anything more.

Alec huffed at the nickname Magnus had given Jace. Though Alec had to agree that when Jace had first stood in front of Magnus' door, asking for a spare-room, Jace really had been the embodiment of a stray, homeless little puppy in dire need of a loving owner and a safe place to be.

"I've helped Jace during every one of his heats", shrugged Alec and then he blushed at the look his alpha was giving him. "N—Not like that. Jace doesn't... He never wanted to spend a heat with an alpha to help him out in a more, ah, sexual way, because he's too afraid to be taken advantage of, even though he never put it to words like that. I just... do _this_ for him. Holding him, making sure he doesn't forget to eat, drink or sleep. Protecting him. Like I said, he's afraid to be taken advantage of when he's so... vulnerable, so I make sure he's safe and no one gets to him."

"Ah", nodded Magnus in understanding, smiling a little. "Well, that does sound like a job I could help you with. And when our puppy feels better, we... should really talk with him."

"You sure?", asked Alec with an edge of nervousness.

"...He built his nest in _our_ bed, Alexander", started Magnus to point out. "When he used to do that before you were mated, that was different. He even seemed to have forgiven me for destroying his nest. He... seems to trust me far more than either of us had anticipated. And considering that _that_ was the only reason we held off on courting him..."

Alec nodded slowly, still not very sure about it, but he couldn't deny the eager and hopeful fluttering of his heart at the mere thought of making Jace _theirs_. Because this right now? He really liked it. Liked having both Jace and Magnus in his bed, with him.

/break\

Jace woke up with a thick, fuzzy head. It felt as though it had been filled with cotton. His tongue felt like his mouth had been filled with cotton too, actually. The only thing not feeling like cotton was, ironically enough, the bedsheets beneath. No, they were far too soft and comfortable. He blinked blearily and confused, unsure what the hell was going on. The bedsheets? Definitely not his. The muscular alpha used as a pillow? Definitely not his. The muscular beta wrapped around him from behind? _Also_ definitely not his. Blinking once more, he looked around the room. Yeah, not unexpected that this too was not his. A broken whimper escaped his throat as he shifted. His insides _hurt_. He curled together tightly on instinct, prompting the beta behind him to croon.

"Sh, it's alright, Jace", whispered Alec, voice rough and dark from sleep. "You're safe. You were in heat. Remember? You built your nest here, in my and Magnus' bed. We stayed with you."

Right. So he was missing another three days of his life. Yay him. Jace groaned irritated, finally managing to also wake up Magnus beneath him. Hold on. He had spent his heat... with an alpha?

"D—Did... Did we...?", asked Jace startled, staring wide-eyed at Magnus.

"No. No, of course not, Jonathan", assured Magnus gently. "You were so out of it right from the start. You weren't in any condition to make clear decisions."

Jace nodded slowly, though his still foggy and aching brain chose to mainly filter out the _of course not_ part of this. And of course not. Regardless of just how pathetically Jace had most likely begged for it – really the main reason why he was grateful that he mostly just blacked out and didn't remember his heats, because it was embarrassing, degrading and humiliating to remember how desperately he begged and pleaded Alec to do something, to fuck him. He dreaded just how pathetic he must have been this time. With not just Alec, but also Magnus. With the _one_ alpha whose knot he really wanted, who he really wanted. Jace hated that small tiny little part of his brain that had hoped that maybe, if he'd go into heat during his stay at the loft, perhaps Magnus would just _take him_. But it figured that the four centuries old warlock had more self-restraint than that. And it wasn't like Magnus had any reason to give in to a pathetic omega in heat. Magnus already had the perfect mate. After all, Magnus only surrounded himself with perfection – and so he had chosen the perfect mate. He had chosen Alec. And that was good. Alec deserved happiness and deserved someone to shower him in all the expensive gifts and all the priceless love possible.

Sure, Jace had been beyond suspicious of Magnus at first. The warlock had quite the reputation and his little jibes about having slept with Michelangelo and such had basically the opposite effect of what he probably wanted them to have. But Jace could see it, very clearly. With just how much devotion Magnus looked at Alec. All the things Magnus had been willing to do for Alec's sake, without there being any gain for the warlock himself? All the times Magnus had willingly endangered himself for Alec's sake? All the things he had done for the team – and Jace wasn't disillusioned enough to believe he had done it out of the goodness of his heart in the beginning. He knew they all had earned themselves a place in Magnus' heart and life somehow, otherwise they wouldn't be living in Magnus' loft as a pack now.

But it had all started out with Magnus' instant infatuation with Alec. And Jace couldn't blame him. Alec _was_ perfect. Alec was the one person Jace could always rely on, even when Jace was being an ass and nearly throwing it all out of the window for a girl he had only just met. Alec had still taken him back and welcomed him with open arms. Though, in Jace's defense, he had been completely overwhelmed with what Clary had made him feel. He had ever only felt this surge of protectiveness, this need to help and save and keep safe, with the Lightwoods. Alec, Izzy, Max. That left only two options to _explain_ Jace's feelings. Either he had brotherly feelings for her, or he was in love with her. And there had been absolutely no reason to believe them to be brotherly, right?

So it must have been what the movies called love at first sight, right? Maybe his chance to move on from Alec. That thought alone had been enough to persuade the idea and the girl. And okay, the moment they had actually kissed, really kissed, Jace realized that was not it. It had felt as weird and uncomfortable as kissing Izzy would have felt. At that moment, it had only confused him. But then everything unfolded before him and his life crashed and burned with the revelation that he was Valentine's son, that he had a mother who had never bothered to look for him, who hadn't cared to try and save him as long as she could keep Clary safe. Clary, Jace's sister. And okay, that at least explained that. It had been a relief in a way, because he now understood what he felt for Clary. Blood was strong, because your blood is your first pack. And the call of pack was second strongest only to a matebond. Part of him had known she was pack, _his_ pack, and she needed to be kept safe.

For the first time in years, he had a blood pack-mate. And Alec suddenly had a mate.

Which was good. Maybe, since Jace now had a sister instead of someone to help him move on from Alec, maybe it'd help that Alec had a mate now? Because Jace wasn't allowed to have feelings for Alec. The thought had hurt so much more when he had seen his own image in the demon's fire the first time they had been in Magnus' loft. When Alec afterward had actually really tried to confess to Jace. But Alec couldn't love him. Alec deserved _so much better_. To love means to destroy – and literally everything in Jace's life was a proof of that. All his father had ever done was hurt him and destroy him piece by piece. His biological mother? Instead of a hug, the first thing she had for her son was an arrow to the heart. Ever since he had entered his sister's life, her best friend had died and turned into a vampire, she had learned her father was a sociopath and her mother had been killed.

Jace loved Alec too much to allow him to suffer like that. Not to mention that Jace wouldn't even know what to _do_ with a relationship, what to do with the kind of feelings he had for Alec. No, Alec deserved so much better. Alec deserved Magnus, who seemed to worship the ground Alec walked on, who had so much to offer to Alec. That was what Alec deserved.

"You still with us, Jace?", asked Alec gently.

Jace jerked a little when Alec cupped his cheek and made the blonde look up. "...Yeah. Just..."

"Distracted?", offered Alec with a very small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Throat's dry", muttered Jace and the next second, he had a cool glass of water in his hand and a warlock winking at him. "My head's still a little... clouded. And, well, _it_ hurts... But that's normal."

Which it was. The painful, cramping aching of his innards and entrance was like his body punishing him for denying it the knot and cock it wanted deep inside. But Jace was stubborn. He wasn't going to rut on some kind of cheap plastic toy and he was _not_ asking for some random alpha's help during his heat. That was the most terrifying thing he had _ever_ heard when someone had suggested it to him. That some omegas actually sought out strangers during this time where they could barely form coherent sentences, much less express what they actually wanted. No. Not him. All he needed was a safe place to wait it out until the pain and ache passed and left him alone.

"Do you... remember?", asked Magnus gently but curiously. "What... you said?"

"Nah", grunted Jace and shook his head. "I rarely remember anything. W—Why? What did I say?"

Jace's eyes widened in silent fear. What had he said? Had he begged for more than just sex? Had he blurted out things that shouldn't be said aloud? Things Magnus and Alec shouldn't hear?

_P—Please, please mark me, please. I—I'll do anything you want, please, I'll be good for you, I'll listen to everything you say, please? J—Just bite me, please... Let me be yours, please..._

Jace shook his head rapidly. No, no. He had said no such thing, right? He wouldn't. Couldn't. Begging for their mate-mark was just a horrifying thing to do. He had done it in his dreams and fantasies, often in the past weeks, but not even his heat would make him say that.

"Sometimes, when I would... touch you – embrace you, just for comfort, I assure you", started Magnus, stumbling a little over his words. "You'd beg me not to touch you. But... after a few times, I started to get the feeling you weren't talking to me. You begged for it to stop, said 'no more'."

"Oh", gasped Jace out in utter relief.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment to gather himself, missing the concerned and doubtful look that Alec and Magnus exchanged above his head. After all, to be _relieved_ about having said such a thing? What in the world was Jace relieved to not having said...?

"Jace, how did you mean it?", asked Alec softly but also rather firmly.

Jace blinked slowly and tilted his head up to look at Alec. He caught his lip between his teeth, worrying it as he contemplated what to say. Magnus and Alec adjusted to sit up some, Jace still safely tucked between the mated pair. Safely, but also firmly to keep him from bolting off.

"My fa—Valentine...", started Jace, voice wavering a little. "He tested my loyalty to him. Used runes on his loyal underlings to glamor them into looking like him. Every single time I tried to escape, every single time I thought I had killed him... it wasn't him. And every single time he'd have his Circle members tie me up and beat me up. Some of the alphas got a kick out of it and figured while I couldn't kick their asses for it, they'd also grope a feel." Jace shrugged casually, but he didn't miss the looks Magnus and Alec were giving him. "It wasn't that bad. Hey, it definitely beat getting the crap beaten out of me or having Valentine play dad of the year."

"...Jace", whispered Alec, voice breaking as he stared at Jace rather desperately. "Don't always play down the important stuff. Tell me. Did any of them... did they..."

"What? Rape me?", asked Jace with just a little bite. "No. You think any of them were insane enough to try and rape Valentine's _beloved_ son?"

"Beloved?", echoed Magnus ridiculed, tightening his arms around Jace. "Having others beat you up? What a strange way of showing his love."

"Well, at least he used to do his own dirty work when I was a kid", muttered Jace with a nasty look on his face. "Called it tough love. So, not really anything I'm not used to."

"Jace... you never...", started Alec with a very hurt expression on his face.

"What? You thought my cockiness and certainty in every shot was just because I'm that full of myself?", snorted Jace. "Losing or missing was _never an option_ for me. He always told me he only did it because he loved me. To motivate me. Because the weak die. Only the strong survive."

"Jace...", whined Alec, pulling Jace close enough so he could bury his face in Jace's hair.

"Don't get mushy on me, Alec", huffed Jace embarrassed. "It wasn't that bad. He taught me how to fight. Made me stronger. Besides, I survived, so whatever."

Magnus heaved a deep, pained sigh, eyes dark and sorrowful as he looked at Jace. Was that it? Was that why Jace only joked and didn't take Alec's rather blatantly clear longing seriously? Because pain was the only form of love that Jace knew? No. No, that _needed_ to change.

"Jonathan-", started Magnus rather seriously.

"Don't", interrupted Jace rather sharply. "Don't... call me that. Only... Valentine calls me that."

"Puppy", tried Magnus next, considering he was very fond of that nickname. "You need to talk about those things. You... can't just keep it all inside."

"Well, I'm doing pretty good keeping it all inside", grunted Jace defensively.

At least Jace didn't object to the nickname. Then again, Magnus had taken to frequently calling Jace that to the blonde's face too. It was entirely too hard not to, what with that puppy-pout of his and the shaggy golden-blonde hair and the way he sometimes chased the cats through the apartment.

"Jace, please be reasonable", sighed Alec pleadingly, resting his forehead against Jace's.

"What do you want me to say?", sighed Jace back, glaring at the beta. "We're in the middle of a war. We don't have any time to waste on individual boo-boos. Simon _died_ and no one threw him a pity-party either, so how about we just don't talk about this whole mess? I've been through worse. And besides, I lived through it, so really whatever. A couple beatings, some mind-games, bit of torture. Nothing a well-trained Shadowhunter who has been raised by Valentine to begin with can't handle."

"But you shouldn't have to", disagreed Magnus rather firmly, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Jace heaved a frustrated sigh as he decided to just give up for now. He was not feeling up to arguing anyway and somehow, those two seemed rather stubborn about the matter. Not that he really understood why. It was okay now, after all. He had lived through it and he had been saved. Alec had nearly died because of him, because he had tried to find Jace, because Jace hadn't been strong enough to save himself and had needed the help of the others. The memory made his heart clench and his breath hitch. Holding Alec, thinking his parabatai was dead. It had been the single most terrifying moment in Jace's life. He wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled the taller Shadowhunter as close as possible, burying his face in Alec's chest.

"What's wrong?", asked Alec concerned.

"Just... thought about... you nearly dying", admitted Jace with a high-pitched whine.

Jace would forever blame the aftermath of his heat for that sound. Magnus shook his head a little, pressing his nose and lips against Jace's hair to inhale the sweet omega-scent. Figured that Jace would be more concerned about Alec's life than his own. Those two were peas in a pot.

"I'm alive. And will you stop blaming yourself for that? It was entirely _my_ decision and I'm already getting enough crap from Izzy about it", muttered Alec softly. "And from Magnus too."

"Well, there would have been better solutions", drawled Magnus, glaring down at the beta.

Alec decidedly ignored him and instead focused on the adorably clingy omega. He knew that a couple days after his heat, Jace would be more cuddly and clingy. Not that Alec minded.

"How about a nap? You barely slept in the past three days", suggested Alec gently.

"...Will you... stay?", asked Jace very reluctantly.

"As long as you'll let us", whispered Magnus softly.

It didn't take Jace long to fall asleep, sandwiched between Magnus and Alec. After all, the omega had spent all of his energy in the past three days during his heat. For a couple minutes, both Magnus and Alec just took the time to digest the things Jace had said. Sure, they had already suspected-with-the-edge-to-knowing that Valentine had tortured Jace. But this? This went just too far. The thought that some vile, strange alphas had first beaten Jace and then _touched_ him? And here Magnus thought that aside from the genocide on warlocks, he wouldn't need another reason to tear Valentine apart into tiny pieces. Alas, the man was just full of surprises.

"We _have_ to start courting him", whispered Alec rather firmly, clinging onto Jace. "He... I..."

"I know, darling", whispered Magnus gently. "And it would be rather impossible not to court him after the past three days. Having him bed so sweetly to be ours? It was even eating away on my strong will to not just bite his neck and mark him as mine."

"Yeah", sighed Alec, voice a little shaky. "I mean, it was _ridiculous_. He promised to do everything we say? Hah. Hah, as if. But it was still kind of cute to hear him say it... even if it was the heat..."

"It wasn't just the heat", disagreed Magnus, one eyebrow raised. "The heat makes an omega more horny, begging for sex, yes. But not for a mate-mark, not without part of his brain already having those feelings. Being desperate for sex doesn't just make an omega beg to be marked, Alexander."

Alec frowned a little and nodded slowly. "So... you think he really does want us."

"He built his nest in _our_ _bed_ , darling", pointed Magnus out, both eyebrows raised.

Alec gave it a half-shrug, embrace on Jace tightening even more. He buried his nose in golden-blonde hair and inhaled deeply. He was already addicted to the omega's scent and he knew their bed would smell like Jace for weeks now. It would become increasingly much harder to deny just how much he wanted his parabatai. His omega. Magnus smiled knowingly at Alec.

/break\

The next time Jace woke up, he felt more clear-headed but still aching all over. Magnus and Alec were curled around him protectively, making him blush. He enjoyed this far more than was good for him. Very carefully, he sneaked out of their embrace and headed over to Magnus' private bathroom (mainly so because the thought of walking to the other bathroom right now and running into Clary or Isabelle or Simon was so not an option). Once inside, he heaved a relieved sigh. It helped clear his head some to be out of their close proximity. Alec was not his beta. Magnus was not his alpha. He needed to rid his head of those heat-dazed thoughts. Slowly, he shed his clothes – Alec's clothes, as he noticed. He grimaced as he shrugged out of his slick and cum soaked boxers. Disgusting. Kicking the dirty clothes into a corner, Jace stepped under the shower and turned it on hot. He relaxed instantly as the warm water seemed to melt the knots in his muscles.

After a couple of minutes of just enjoying the hard water, he grabbed Magnus' fancy shampoo. He liked the way Magnus' hair always smelt. A little shudder went through him as the scent of Magnus' shampoo filled the shower cabin. Slowly massaging it into his scalp, he tried not to think.

It didn't work, of course. Why was he so much more inclined to listening to Alec's questions and requests whenever he was in his heat or just through with it. He hadn't meant to tell them about his time on the ship. He knew Alec already fussed too much anyway. Heck, Alec still felt guilty about not having been able to save Jace. Even though he had nearly _died trying_. Shaking his head hastily, he tried to get rid of that image before he could have a panic attack.

He didn't do those. Only when he was alone and no one could see. Chances of Magnus and Alec finding him in their shower were too high, so he needed to get his act together.

Taking slow, deep breaths, Jace tried to focus on something good and nice. Alec and Magnus sleeping in the bed next door. Alec was alive. Alec was safe. Alec was _happy_. Because he had the perfect mate, the perfect alpha to keep him safe and happy.

Jace scrubbed himself down thoroughly, wanting to get rid of every trace of heat left on his body. How much he loathed his heats. He knew it was his own fault they were so bad. If he had a partner, they were supposed to be actually pleasurable. If he'd at least masturbate, he wouldn't be that bad off either. But it just felt so wrong to him. He couldn't masturbate while Alec was in the room. But going through his heat _without_ Alec in his room, to loom close and _protect_ Jace. Because Alec would always be there for Jace when Jace needed him most.

Once he deemed himself moderately clean, he got out of the shower and grabbed one of Magnus' ridiculously soft fluffy towels. He did so love those. They were in the other bathroom too – the one the rest of the pack shared. Though now that he was clean and dry, he had a little problem about his lack of clothes. Getting back into that filthy stuff was so not going to happen.

Sighing annoyed, he wrapped the towel around his waist and got back to the bedroom. Of course were both Magnus and Alec awake by the time Jace entered the bedroom again, two pair of way too intense eyes trained on him, staring at him. He just prayed the towel would hold.

"Mornin'...", grunted Jace briefly before he turned to their closet to go through their clothes.

"Good morning, puppy. It's so _nice_ to see you up again", chuckled Magnus delighted.

And oh, he really was delighted. The towel was rather short and there was still a little water running down that beautifully toned body. How much Magnus wanted to run his tongue all over that body. Or watch Alec run his tongue all over that body. Best yet, both of them taking Jace apart with their mouths and hands and cocks. Magnus shook his head hastily and got out of bed to open a window. The entire room was still filled with heat hormones from Jace. When he turned around again, Jace was just in the middle of slipping on a pair of Magnus' sweatpants, the towel falling to the ground once the pants were up. Next, Jace grabbed Magnus' hooded vest and pulled it on. Magnus liked the way Jace looked in his clothes. He found himself enjoying the sight a lot.

"Come back to bed, Jace", sighed Alec with a frown. "You barely slept in the last three days."

"Yeah. And I did even less _moving_ ", grunted Jace with a roll of his eyes. "So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hit something. Let's see if Simon is awake."

Alec snorted as he watched Jace leave the room. Magnus frowned displeased as he went back to joining Alec in bed. He didn't particularly like the idea of Jace training right now, considering that he had spent all of his energy in the past three days and had barely eaten or slept.

"He should be resting", grunted Magnus with a glare.

"He'll be fine", chuckled Alec as he leaned up to kiss Magnus. "He always does that. I think it might be because he never does have sex during his heat, so he has a lot of nervous energy left."

Magnus heaved a sigh and accepted his mate's words. After all, Alec knew Jace better.

/break\

Jace frowned confused as he looked around the living room. He could have sworn that Simon had been in here playing video games just a moment ago. But now it were just Clary and Isabelle, heavily making out. He squinted at the girls with a grossed-out look. Clary was straddling Isabelle's lap, with Isabelle's arms around the redhead's waist, squeezing her butt.

"Urgh. This is just so _wrong_ ", groaned Jace, covering his eyes. "Watching my sisters make out."

Isabelle and Clary parted at that, both girls turning to glare at him for putting it like that. He just grinned at them wickedly and stuck his tongue out in a childish moment. Alec and Magnus were snorting and snickering from the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for killing the mood", grunted Isabelle with a glower. "Just because you're the only person in this loft who's not getting laid doesn't mean you have to ruin the fun for others."

Magnus stood in the doorway with an amused look, holding a wine-glass. That meant Alec must be in the kitchen making dinner. Mh. That sounded very promising. Jace shook his head.

"Well, if you tell me where your undead third is, I'll leave you to your... fun", drawled Jace.

Clary sighed and climbed off Isabelle, placing a last chaste kiss on her beta's lips. "Jace, I love you, but you need to slow down. You've been driving Simon into the ground ever since your heat ended. He _fled_ the loft when he heard your bedroom door open. Me and Izzy had _plans_ with him."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared rather pointedly at her brother. Jace made gagging-noises for good measure, prompting Isabelle to snap her whip at him pointedly.

"Ouch! Iz, you aimed that at the wrong Fairchild here", hissed Jace, shaking his hand.

Clary flushed brightly at the implication and then huffed. "Izzy, come. Let's go look for Simon."

Jace smirked after Clary and Isabelle as the two left the living room and headed out of the loft. Sighing and still shaking his hand, he headed toward the kitchen, passing Magnus who instantly turned to follow him. His heat had ended two days ago and okay, so _maybe_ he had spent every free moment since then training. Mostly with Alec or Simon – because Simon really was in dire need of some training. Or, if all of them tapped out after a long day of dealing with the Institute and trying to track down Valentine (albeit he only partook in the latter), he'd just train on his own until late in the night. It was just that his bed felt way too empty and cold and not soft enough. He missed Alec's and Magnus' bed – and he missed them. He didn't remember much from his heat, but he did remember what it felt like to fall asleep in their arms.

"Ale—ec?", drawled Jace out as he stepped up to his parabatai.

Alec paused in his task of stirring the sauce. "No, Jace. I am not sparring with you. I'm cooking."

Jace took a deep breath before he did something he tried to never do consciously. He purposely used the puppy-pout. Yes, he was aware that he did that sometimes (all the time, according to Clary and Isabelle), but he rarely ever intended to do so. He did however also know that he got basically everything he wanted from Alec thanks to that pout. Alec leveled an unimpressed glare at him.

"That's cheating and you know it", stated Alec gravely.

"C'mon", sighed Jace, pout intensifying.

"Dinner first. Training later", offered Alec as a compromise.

"Or you could train with me while Alexander is cooking", drawled Magnus playfully. Both Alec and Jace turned with raised eyebrows to look at him, making Magnus chuckle. "What? You think I got all those muscles from stirring cocktails? Aren't you adorable?"

Alec and Jace both flushed, though Jace was eager to accept the offer. He was always burning with the need to exercise when his heat was over. Grabbing Magnus by the hand, he pulled the warlock toward the training room. And okay, there really was no other explanation aside from training for _that_ body. With his elegant clothes and the way he always kept out of physical fights, it had somehow never really occurred to him to think about it. But yes, Magnus had a delicious sixpack and he did have those impressive arms. Jace licked his lips a little.

"Bring it on, warlock", growled Jace softly, eyes sparkling bright-blue and mischievously.

Magnus had to admit, he was fascinated by Jace's eyes. When Jace was being serious and marching into battle, the hazel of his left eye seemed to shine nearly amber-golden. But when he was actually happy and content, the ice-blue of his right eye and quarter of his left eye seemed to completely take over both eyes. Magnus loved staring into them. He rolled up his sleeves and tilted his head as he took in the omega in front of him. He was radiating nervous energy and also playfully. It was hard not to be drawn in. He knew most of Jace's moves – had watched Jace and Alec train to the point where he had every elegant move memorized.

And okay. Perhaps Magnus should partake in training more often. It was nice to not just watch his boys get all sweaty, but to be the cause for it. Not to mention, being able to pin a sweaty, panting Jace to the ground beneath him was _very_ nice. He started to understand why Alec enjoyed this so much. And as Magnus had Jace pinned beneath him, sitting between the blonde's legs, Jace bared his neck for the alpha above him. It was simple instinct, but oh it was _so inviting_. It was also very distracting and the next moment he knew, he was laying on the ground himself, with Jace above him, smirking wickedly down at him as he held onto Magnus' wrists tightly.

"Alphas", chuckled Jace with a teasing grin. "See an omega bare their neck and you just zoom out."

"Clever", admitted Magnus, blinking a couple times to clear his head. "And cheeky."

"If you two are done rolling around on the floor, dinner is ready", announced Alec pointedly.

Not that he didn't thoroughly appreciate the sight of Jace straddling Magnus' waist. The blonde pouted at Alec as he was interrupted in the middle of having fun here, but he still climbed off Magnus and the two of them got off the ground to follow Alec into the kitchen. It smelt divine. Pleased, Jace started setting the table for three, considering the others had fled the loft. The three of them started eating peacefully. Jace had to admit, he enjoyed being alone with Alec and Magnus.

He had always enjoyed being alone with Alec. No one understood him the way Alec did. Alec just accepted him, with all his brashness and cocky attitude. Most betas and basically all alphas sneered at the arrogant omega who was so full of himself. Alec always seemed to look at him with admiration. Alec was always there, Jace could always count on him.

He had always thought that this was what it'd always be like. Alec would be there for Jace and Jace would be there for Alec and it'd just be the two of them and Isabelle. He only really realized just how important Alec was when Alec found a mate. Dating Magnus was one thing. But now that the two had a completed matebond... It made Jace feel left out. He shook his head a little to not focus on that. It wasn't like he held it against Alec, after all. Alec deserved to be happy. And Magnus made him happy. Alec deserved only the best. And Magnus was most definitely the best alpha there was.

Magnus cherished Alec and was willing to do everything for the beta. Heck, he had even allowed Alec's stupid parabatai to wait out his heat in their bed. Jace flushed embarrassed at the memory. He couldn't believe that his instincts had actually made him build his nest in their bed. The bed or not just a mated pair, but the mated pair of the beta he had been in love with for years now and the alpha he had kinda-sorta fallen in love with since moving in with them.

"Jace, can we maybe... talk?", asked Alec after a little while.

"If it's about me chasing Isabelle out of the loft; no. She deserved that", huffed Jace. "All that PDA is just... too much. It's really weird. Why can't they be more well-behaved like you guys?"

Magnus chuckled amused. "It's not about their PDA, though I do agree. No. It's about you. And some of the things you said during your heat, puppy."

"...I told you, I don't want to talk about it and I don't need coddling about it", sighed Jace.

"Not _that_ part, though we wholeheartedly disagree with that assessment, because you do need some coddling", stated Magnus firmly. "No. We wanted to talk to you about the part where you begged for us to make you _ours_. You were begging rather persistently for our mate-mark."

"Oh shit, that actually happened", whispered Jace, looking utterly mortified.

"Yes, it did", agreed Alec, one eyebrow raised with an unimpressed look. "Is there _anything_ you might want to tell us, Jace? And don't try with 'it was the heat talking'. Try honesty."

"We shouldn't talk about this at all. Just forget you heard anything", sighed Jace dismissively.

"Well, that is not happening", drawled Magnus, as unimpressed as Alec. "You were so persistent and sweet when you begged to be ours. So... desperate. That wasn't just your heat talking, Jace. That was honest longing. Not to mention, you were very... submissively begging."

"It's what an omega in heat does", snarled Jace defensively.

"Not you", snorted Alec, startling Jace. "What? You're a bossy, demanding little pain in the ass. You always try pinning me and riding me. I always got bruised wrists from you trying to hold me down. And bite-marks from not watching out enough for your teeth."

"I can confirm all of that", chuckled Magnus delighted, wiggling his eyebrows. "On the second day of your heat, you tried holding me down while undoing my pants with your mouth. Which... you actually managed. It was fascinating to watch. But before you could get any farther, Alec returned and pried you off me. Not that I wouldn't have been capable of that myself, but I do have to admit that your pheromones were making me... weak in resistance."

"I—I... what?", asked Jace stunned, staring at them with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"You're bossy. You're demanding. You're _violent_ when you don't get what you want. You get growly and bitey and very grabby", listed Alec, both eyebrows raised. "I mean, really, the only reason I managed to hold back in the past years is because I'm a beta. If I were an alpha... Well. Being challenged like that by an omega does make an alpha very demanding and grabby himself. I got a live-show of that during your heat this time. As good as Magnus' control is, even he was slipping a couple of times because having an omega boss an alpha around like that...?"

"I... I didn't know that", whispered Jace in awe. "I always thought..."

"Thought?", echoed Magnus gently, one eyebrow cocked. "What? That you're a begging mess?"

Jace shrugged awkwardly, blinking a couple of times. Alec sighed and grabbed Jace by the neck, pulling him close enough to rest their foreheads against one another.

"Jace. Please be honest. Is... Are we really what you want?", asked Alec, voice pleading and borderline desperate as he locked eyes with his parabatai. "If you say it was just the heat, I'll believe you. If you say you don't want us, I'll believe you. But I... I wanted you for _so long_ and... and I just can't keep getting my hopes up and longing for you, Jace. I just can't. Either... Either I can have you, or I can't. And... I'll be fine either way, but I _need_ to know."

Jace's breath hitched a little. He had known that Alec was in love with him for a while now – well, he had _suspected_ it anyway, but since that demon-fire magic in Magnus' loft he _knew_ – but Alec had never so flat-out said it before. Or set him an ultimatum. Magnus sure had done a good job in boosting Alec's self-confidence and making Alec persuade what he wanted.

"It's not a good idea", whispered Jace instead of flat-out answering. "I destroy what I love. Pets. Sisters. Parents. Just look at the mess I leave behind..."

"Izzy was... not your fault and we did save her from being de-runed", argued Alec with a soft look. "And Clary... Clary got involved in this because of your parents, not because of _you_. Your parents were messed up way before you were born and you know that."

"You", continued Jace firmly. "You continuously get into trouble because of me. You _nearly died_ because of me. You already have a great mate who's doing a great job at keeping you safe. Which is essentially the opposite of what I'd do. Please. Just... isn't Magnus enough? I though he'd be enough to make you forget those stupid feelings. What do you think Maryse and Robert would think?"

"What do I care?", asked Alec with a glare. "I didn't care what they thought when I chose my warlock. Why would I care about _this_? Besides. They don't care either. They didn't care enough to come when I was _dying_. Or to check in on me afterward. They abandoned you when you would have needed them the most. They can think whatever they want."

"And besides, what makes you think that not being your mate is in any way or shape safer than being your parabatai?", inquired Magnus curiously, grasping one of Jace's hands, caressing the back of it with his thumbs. "Yes, Alec nearly died in his willingness to save you. He did that while being your parabatai. And he will not stop doing so, whether or not you're his mate."

"Magnus has a point there", grinned Alec. "I was willing to die to save you. And I will _always_ be ready to give my life for yours, Jace. Whether I'm just your parabatai or your mate."

"Will you allow us to court you, Jace?", asked Magnus openly. "You are part of our pack, you are Alec's parabatai, you will _always_ be important to us. Whether you're our mate or just our pack-mate. There would only be perks to being our mate, I assure you, honey."

Jace looked at him doubtfully. "You're a stubborn bastard, Magnus."

"I know", chimed Magnus delighted. "Is that a yes, then?"

Jace sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He wanted it. He had never wanted a mate before, had always done rather fine without those distractions. Him, Alec and Izzy had worked perfectly fine. And then Clary had to come into their lives and changed them. Alec, for the first time, showed interest in someone else aside from Jace and maybe that was also how Jace _really_ realized what his feelings for Alec were. That he loved his parabatai as far more than just a brother or a parabatai or a friend. He only noticed when he saw the way Magnus looked at Alec, the way Magnus wooed Alec. The way the two kissed and curled together now that they were a mated pair. For the first time, he noticed what he wanted and how much he wanted it and that he couldn't have it.

"It's a bad idea", sighed Jace, leaning his head back. "But since when do I get to stop you from pulling through with bad ideas?"

"Oh. Oh, that's funny, Jace. So funny. You having to keep _me_ from bad ideas?", snorted Alec.

"Like marrying Lydia Branwell. Or sacrificing your life just to find me. Or making Magnus throw Max's runing party _here_ because surely that'd make Maryse part of Team Malec", countered Jace.

"Team Malec?", echoed Magnus, both eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Like Magnus and Alec. Malec. Simon came up with it", shrugged Jace.

"That's cute. He'll have to think about a way to mash your name into that too", chimed Magnus.

Jace squinted at him. "And you're serious about this?"

"I'd never joke about courting", chided Magnus with a serious frown. "Yes, we're serious."

"Fine. Let's see if you'll change your mind during the courting", snorted Jace with an eye-roll.

"Let's see", agreed Alec softly and leaned down for a very brief kiss.

Jace and Alec had matching blushes on their faces as they parted.

/break\

Jace was twirling his new knife around his wrist, throwing it into the air, catching it and repeating the motion absentmindedly while staring up at the ceiling. He was laying on fluffy, comfy pillows, the new silken sheet half kicked off and only covering his feet. Magnus had been spoiling him, in lack of a better word. Jace was still torn how he felt about this. The omega inside of him preened at the attention and care of the alpha, but the Shadowhunter inside of him scoffed at the big show that the warlock put up for him. Alec was always there, but he kept back. He let Magnus hand over the gifts, even though with most Jace was pretty sure Alec had picked them out.

"Jace. Me and Izzy are heading to the Institute."

Jace turned toward his parabatai and then he had to grin broadly. Jace was laying in his bed butt-naked, the sheets only covering one and a half feet and certainly none of the more important parts. Alec was staring very intensely at a point somewhere above Jace's head, trying very hard not to look but also giving away that he already had looked.

"Yeah? Have fun", drawled Jace out, spreading himself out on the bed some more.

"Jace. You can't just keep lazying about the loft all day", chided Alec irritated.

"I'm not lazying about all day. I hang out with Simon. And whenever you guys do have a practical lead on Valentine, I _do_ come. I'm just not gonna give Aldertree the satisfaction of thinking I'm coming to crawl back", snarled Jace with a glare. "Arrogant asshole alpha."

"And I'm hoping we're not talking about me!", chimed Magnus as he rounded the corner.

"Aldertree", growled Jace, eyes narrowed before he relaxed and stared intensely at Magnus, who had absolutely no qualms looking Jace up and down. "You know what. You go and have fun at the Institute and I'll spend the day with Magnus. You said you don't have plans today, right Mag?"

Magnus blinked a couple of times before looking up at Jace's face. "...What?"

"Dude. You're way too easily distracted", snickered Jace pleased, arching his body a little to show off some more. "You and me. Spending some bonding time together before the bonding?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at Magnus like a shark. The warlock had a pleased smile on his lips. He had done his best to assure Jace that Alec wasn't the only one in this matebond who wanted him, but it was still a little hard to compete with the years long friendship between the two parabatai. The idea of spending a little one on one time with Jace was rather appealing.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea", agreed Magnus with a wink.

"...But please get dressed first, Jace", sighed Alec, rubbing his face.

"Why do you always have to be such a buzzkill?", asked Jace with a broad grin.

Groaning irritated, Alec turned his back on his parabatai and left the room to get on his way. Not without giving Magnus a last warning glance. The warlock smiled indulgently before he turned back to watch the blonde omega getting dressed. Or what Jace apparently thought passed as being dressed. Meaning he put a pair of low-riding sweat-pants on and that was it. Magnus wasn't complaining. He knew how gorgeous their omega was, after all.

"So, what do you wanna do?", asked Jace eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

...Mh. Magnus frowned. That was a good question. He didn't quite know what to _do_ with Jace.

"Where would you like to go? We do have the whole world at our disposal", offered Magnus.

Jace looked at him thoughtful for a moment before he grinned. "Well, there had to be happy hour in _some_ part of the planet, right?"

"For _that_ you will have to get dressed some more", stated Magnus amused. "But I do like the way you think, Jace. I'll prepare the portal, you'll get dressed."

/break\

Alec was frowning curiously as he entered his and Magnus' bedroom. It was suspiciously silent in the apartment and then there was the distinctive lack of Jace in his own room. He raised one eyebrow as he saw Magnus and Jace on the bed. Jace was wearing a poncho and Magnus was wearing a... kilt? They also had matching azure-blue highlights in their hair. And there was glitter make-up on Jace's face, which okay, was new. Jace was sprawled out on top of Magnus, snoring happily as he was deep asleep. Magnus however was awake and while one of his hands was carding absentmindedly through Jace's hair, his other hand was holding a house-cat sized stuffed black panther up above his face. Magnus was focused on the stuffed toy.

"You two had... fun?", inquired Alec curiously as he sat down next to Magnus. "What did you do?"

"Oh yes, yes we did", replied Magnus, looking up at Alec thoughtfully. "We started out with cocktails in Rome. We went to a club in Spain, where Jace was getting a little cold, hence the tacky piece of clothing. Then there was a fair in Stockholm. He... won a stuffed toy for me." Magnus paused, holding the panther up for Alec to inspect. "He said it reminded him of me."

Alec had to grin. The black cat with the plastic amber eyes did bear a striking resemblance to Alec's warlock. Taking the stuffed toy, Alec took a closer look at it before putting it down on Magnus' lap.

"Yeah, that sounds like Jace", chuckled Alec. "He used to win stuff for me and Izzy all the time when we were kids. Still does it for Max. It's the perfect way to show off without being an actual show-off since he does it to win something for someone else."

Magnus made a soft sound in the back of his throat as he grabbed the toy again. Alec didn't understand. Alec would probably think Magnus ridiculous for cherishing the little lucky charm that Alec had given him. Receiving gifts was not something Magnus was used to. He was the one making gifts, giving his heart and soul and money and _all_ to his lovers. People expected things from him, may it be stuff or spells or just him risking his life for someone else's cause.

Seeing Jace with that cocky grin but still with a little blush lighting up his cheeks as he handed the stuffed toy to Magnus... Well, if Magnus hadn't fallen for Jace before, that would have been it.

"You still gotta explain the kilt though", drawled Alec as he looked Magnus up and down.

"...Honestly, I have no idea", admitted Magnus with a shrug. "Somewhere between Spain and Stockholm... things happened. Drinks happened. Countries happened. It was a bit of a blur."

"Okay. I will never allow you two to go drinking on your own again", sighed Alec.

Magnus laughed and wrapped one arm around Alec, pulling him close so he had the beta under one arm and the omega under his other arm. He really could get used to this.

/break\

Magnus was only gaping slightly as he pointed a slow finger at Jace, closing and opening his mouth repeatedly. Alec sitting next to Jace was grinning amused and just watching. Jace stared at Magnus with those large, pretty eyes, feigning total innocence and confusion.

"...He has a _kitten_ on his _head_ ", stated Magnus after a little while.

"He does", confirmed Clary casually from the other couch. "We found it when we returned from the mission. It was sitting in a shoe-box at a trash-bin."

"Jace claimed it reminded him of you, so he had to take it", added Simon amused.

"He insisted we call it Mini Mags", stated Isabelle with a broad grin.

Magnus leveled a glare at Jace, but he got distracted by the tiny black kitten on Jace's head that reached a paw down to pat Jace's nose, making the blonde smile and cross his eyes to look at the paw. The adorably little creature stared up at Magnus adoringly next – and the kitten was looking at Magnus with a similar expression. The cat had greenish yellow eyes as it tilted its head.

"I'm not really a cat-person. But you like them, obviously. And it was so tiny and helpless and alone...", started Jace softly. "So, I figured you could play kitten dad to her too."

"Hold on. You named a female cat after me?", asked Magnus rather unimpressed.

"Does it matter?", shrugged Jace with a grin, leaning back and allowing the kitten to slip from his head down onto his shoulder where it nestled against his collarbone. "You keeping it or not?"

Heaving a sigh, Magnus approached and ran his fingers through the soft fur of the kitten, making it meow, before he moved on to also caressing Jace's hair. "I am quite the cat-person, but lately, I find myself quite inclined toward this particularly cute puppy..."

Jace flushed and glared up at Magnus. "That's it. You can't keep Mini Mags. Alec. You have her."

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm _not_ a cat-person. I _am_ a dog-person. Puppy-person."

He smirked at Jace and nudged the blonde, earning the cutest Golden Retriever pout yet.

/break\

"We need to talk."

Magnus' and Alec's heads snapped up so fast, they nearly gave themselves whiplash. The mated pair was sitting together on their bed, Alec exhausted after the latest failed attempt at stopping Valentine. He had crawled into bed where Magnus was reading one (or two or three) spell-books, while Jace had preferred to first take a nice, long shower. Now, Jace was standing in the doorway between their bathroom and their bedroom. He still slept in his own bedroom though, considering that they hadn't consumed the matebond yet, but considering he'd have to share the other bathroom with Izzy, Clary and Simon, he preferred to use Alec's and Magnus'. He also enjoyed the way Alec and Magnus would look at him with dark, lust-filled eyes whenever he'd get out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel (or sometimes simply nothing at all). Just like they were doing right now.

"W—What did we do?", asked Alec with a hint of nervousness that was borderline endearing.

"Nothing. That's the problem", sighed Jace and rolled his eyes before walking over to the bed.

"I don't think I follow", admitted Magnus, putting his book down.

"It's been three months. And while I totally appreciate your whole considerate, old-fashioned courtship and all...", started Jace before he heaved another sigh and sat down in front of them. "But it's been three months. My heat's coming up. Again. And, honestly, I had been making plans to spend my heat with, you know, _you_. That's what we need to talk about."

"You... want to spend your heat with us. Not like last time, but... more _intimately_ ", inquired Alec.

"Obviously", grunted Jace and rolled his eyes pointedly. "I just... I never _enjoyed_ my heat before. And I trust you. I want you. The past three months of cheesy dates and cuddling and courting convinced me that you... will not be chased away. So... why don't we just seal the bond already so I might actually get to experience something else aside from intense pain during my heat."

"I'd be more than willing to", replied Magnus pleased, taking Jace's hand to kiss his knuckles one by one. "What do you say, Alexander? He does look lovely when he's irritated."

"Yeah, he does", agreed Alec with a dopey grin. "Okay. Yes. I've wanted you for _so long_ , Jace. But you need to get on contraceptives, you hear me?"

"Oh. So you're saying you want a piece of that too?", purred Jace wickedly, slowly running his hands down his body. "Think the possessive alpha is gonna leave me alone long enough so you can get a shot in too, huh? What do you think, Mag?"

"I think that I would very much enjoy seeing Alec here fuck you before I knot you", agreed Magnus, voice dark as he reached out to let his hands run down Jace's bare torso too.

A thought filled Magnus' mind, darkening his eyes as his pupils blew up wide. He was a warlock; he knew he could never have own children. And with the centuries, he had gotten used to that. Never truly accepted it, but adapted to it. He had taken to the warlocks under his protection as the only children he would ever have. But now. Now he had a beautiful beta and a beautiful omega who would make the most ridiculously beautiful babies together and Magnus would love and cherish and protect them like his own. He shook his head to clear it from the tempting image of Jace, round with Alec's baby, Alec smiling as he held a little one close to his heart.

"One day, Mag", whispered Jace very lowly and very gently as though he could see Magnus' thoughts on his face. "But yeah. For now, I guess I'll have to go through the utterly embarrassing process of talking to _Aldertree_ about this whole thing. Fuck it."

Jace nuzzled Magnus' neck gently. He had seen the raw, nearly desperate longing in the alpha's eyes. It was only natural. His omega's oncoming heat always made an alpha want to knock their omega up, picture the omega all pregnant, surrounded by like a dozen kids. It was pure instinct. But in Magnus' case, it was more. Jace knew warlocks couldn't have own children. And Jace would be a liar if he'd say he never thought about himself carrying Alec's baby – when he was building his nest, already hazy from the hormones. If Jace really was to become their mate, their omega, then yes, he knew _one day_ , that would happen. One day, he wanted that to happen. But not now. Not just because they had barely started dating as it was and would only be sealing the matebond during this heat, but also because Jace was not going to miss out on defeating Valentine because he was sitting at home pregnant. He was also not going to endanger a child by having it during times of war.

/break\

When Jace laid sprawled out in his nest in _their_ bed, naked and flushed, he knew the humiliating conversation with Aldertree about Shadowhunter contraceptives and a heat-leave for Alec to be with his future mate had been worth it. He was on birth-control and when looking at Alec and Magnus, both naked and hard and stalking up to the bed like hungry predators, Jace knew neither of them would think about condoms in the next three days.

Clary, Isabelle and Simon had _fled_ the loft. Isabelle and Clary went back to the Institute for the weekend and Simon accepted sleeping in a canoe for three days, but they all didn't want to be there while Jace was in heat and would be spending the heat with Magnus and Alec.

"Jace?", whispered Alec gently as he laid down on one side of the flushed omega. "You okay?"

"Nervous. Horny. _Really_ horny", drawled Jace, reaching greedy hands out for them.

He ran his left hand down Alec's chest, scratching with his nails and leaving red marks in their wake as he just _longed to touch_. His other hand was tightly gripping Magnus' _delicious, thick_ biceps. The alpha reached an arm out to rest a gentle hand on Jace's hip, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. Jace moaned at the contact on his too hot, too tight skin.

"We'll make it all better, honey", assured Magnus as he pulled Jace into a possessive kiss.

Jace screamed into the kiss in blissed shock as he felt fingers not his own press against his entrance. Magnus chuckled amused and over the warlock's shoulder, Jace could see the highly concentrated face of Alec. Jace's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, despite how much his heat craved it, actually having it was still different. Alec, his parabatai, his Alec, had his fingers inside of him.

"How does he feel, darling?", asked Magnus while trailing greedy fingers over Jace's body.

"So tight, so warm, so _good_ ", whispered Alec in absolute awe.

"Why don't you show our pretty little omega here some appreciation and suck him off, Alexander? I know how hungry you were to taste him", suggested the warlock with dark eyes.

Jace's cheeks flushed even more. This was what it was going to be like, huh? Magnus, holding the strings and the two overwhelmed and eager parabatai gladly dancing to his tune. Jace gasped strangled as Alec's hot lips wrapped around his aching cock, greedily sucking it all in, devouring him whole. Jace helplessly reached out for something – anything – to hold onto that might ground him, because he felt like otherwise he might just float away and be lost forever.

"Sh, sweetheart, it's alright", assured Magnus as he pulled Jace close and held him. "We got you. We'll help you through this, my precious omega, just let us take care of you."

Jace groaned at the promise, baring his neck to the alpha on instinct. Magnus gladly nuzzled it, kissing and nibbling it, just so teasing but not marking. Not yet. Jace whimpered pitifully while at the same time spreading his legs wide for Alec. It was all far too much. His body was overwhelmed with pleasure, Alec's fingers inside of him, teasing his prostate, Alec's lips around his cock, Magnus' teeth so close to biting him. If Jace's mind wouldn't have been so gone with the heat, he would have been embarrassed at how fast he came, alas he couldn't care less. He just came hard and deep down Alec's throat, his parabatai swallowing hungrily. Alec groaned and licked his lips greedily, before Magnus grabbed him and demanded a kiss and a taste of his own.

"Now, would you like for Alexander to fuck you, sweet omega?", asked Magnus, voice dark.

He was panting hard, his own cock aching and longing to be inside of the omega whose scent was all-consuming, whose moans and whimpers were all-demanding. To have Jace sprawled out on their bed like that, covered in sweat, skin flushed, lips parted as he was panting softly, eyes half-lid. He was a sight to be seen – but only by Magnus and Alec. Only ever by Magnus and Alec when he would be like that. Jace made a sweet little keening sound as he stared longingly at Alec.

"My, I think our little omega is already past his words", laughed Magnus delighted. "Alec?"

Alec grunted softly, himself not quite capable to grasp the concept of _words_. The only thing he could think of was that this was actually happening. After all those years of wanting Jace, of platonically holding Jace through his heats like a good friend, he was now _finally_ going to have Jace, to take him as a mate. His hands were shaking in excitement as he grasped Jace's thighs to part them some more so he could fit between them. His cock twitched at the prospect of finally taking Jace. Magnus chuckled amused, watching his every little movement. The intense attention made Alec flush a decent pink himself. Nevertheless, Alec moved in, slowly pressing the head of his dick against the tight little hole. It was warm and wet with slick. Both parabatai groaned as more and more of Alec sunk into the omega's tightness. Their parabatai runes burned with passion and love as they were finally united. Two parts of one soul, together as they should be. Alec leaned down to capture Jace's lips in a loving kiss. For minutes, they just stayed like this, with Alec inside of Jace and them both kissing passionately. Magnus marveled at the beauty of his pretty mates together, lazily stroking his own cock in teasing. For now, the alpha was rather content just watching. He knew quite well he was going to get his fair share of attention and release later on.

"You're so perfect", whispered Alec, sounding nearly like a prayer. "My perfect parabatai. My perfect omega. So beautiful and tight and good. I love you, Jace, love you so much."

All Jace could do was moan and arch his back and soak in the praise and validation and love. He also enjoyed _finally_ having a cock up his ass during his heat. He knew it wasn't enough. All three knew Alec wouldn't be enough because Alec was only a beta and lacked the much needed knot to fully sate their omega, but oh, Magnus wouldn't dare take Jace's first time from Alec. Besides, he thought it might also be good preparation for Jace to take an alpha cock. Alec, just as eager as Jace, couldn't last as long as he wanted to either, but he knew over the next three days, he'd get plenty chances to repeat this. Not to mention; every day after that, because Jace was his. With that thought in mind did Alec come hard and deep inside his parabatai, teeth finding Jace's neck to mark. Jace whimpered at the new feeling of being marked like that, on both ends. Alec peppered Jace's neck with kisses after marking him, whispering sweet nonsense. Alec offered his own neck to Jace and despite how dazed Jace was, he easily found his target and sank his teeth in deep, marking Alec as _his_. Alec groaned at the feeling and carefully pulled out of his mate. His mate. The thought made his heart soar. Smiling, Alec laid down next to Jace, carefully pulling out and earning a pitiful whimper from the omega who was not sated, not even close. His cock was still hard and leaking and begging for attention. Gently, Alec pulled Jace close against his chest, wrapping his arms possessively around the desperate omega. Alec had never seen him like this, not even during his heats. Jace got aggressive and greedy, not submissive and needy. Then again, this was the first time he actually got what he wanted, what he had always demanded. Magnus captured Jace's lips in a kiss as he pushed his cock into the loosened, leaking hole. Jace groaned, Magnus' alpha cock being larger in size than the beta's before. Magnus chuckled as he ran his hands over Jace's delectable torso. He thrust hard and sharp, electing all the right sounds from Jace while Alec ran his lips and tongue all over Jace's runes, sucking a hickey right over Jace's parabatai rune. His parabatai's teeth scratching that rune of all runes, coupled with Magnus' cock assaulting Jace's prostate, it sent Jace over the edge for a second time, painting his own stomach and Alec's hair with cum. The beta huffed and rolled his eyes with an amused smile on his lips. Jace tugged on Alec's hair until the archer was close enough so Jace could lick the cum off his cheek, flustering Alec.

"Oh, aren't you two just delectable?", chuckled Magnus amused and aroused as he watched them.

He felt the base of his cock swell just watching Jace so eagerly lick cum off Alec's cheek and then kiss the beta deeply. Those two were decidedly too tempting. Thrusting harder and sharper, Magnus made sure he was as deep inside his omega as possible by the time his knot swelled. Jace made a strangled sound, eyes widened in eagerness and horror and greed all at the same time. The knot kept swelling, stretching Jace more than anything he could ever imagine, triggering him into a third and completely unexpected orgasm that left him feeling strangled and completely spent. He collapsed against Alec in a boneless manner as Magnus took Jace's unmarked side of the neck to bite it.

"Come on, puppy", urged Magnus on softly. "I know you're exhausted, but..."

He tilted his neck for Jace and those mismatched eyes zoomed in on it. Smiling amused, Magnus leaned down and allowed Jace to bite him. To mark him. Pleased by that, Magnus took Jace's empty side and laid down next to the omega to catch his breath, Jace adjusted to lay pressed against his front, the knot tying them together and ensuring the omega would be forced to rest for a little. Jace whined as he tugged on it, trying to get over to Alec's already half-hard dick.

"Jace, you need to rest", sighed Alec, caressing Jace's sweat-soaked hair gently.

Jace growled displeased, grasping Alec's cock. The beta took a shaky breath as determined fingers worked him up into hardness again. Alec carefully sat up closer to Jace, before the blonde would hurt himself trying to get to him. Greedy, soft lips wrapped around his cock and Jace started sucking him off with gusto. Alec was positively seeing stars by the time Jace made him come for a second time. For safety, he went to hide behind Magnus from the sex-hungry omega. Magnus laughed softly, pulling both of his mates close against himself. This was going to be a long weekend.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love omega!Jace and this fandom needs more of that! Though I loathe the "they have NEVER spoken about their feelings, omega goes into heat, they're forced to have sex by their bodies and only talk afterward" kind of ABO-fics, because they feel too rapey for me. So, I hope you enjoyed my version of a heat fic~


End file.
